User blog:Gliscor Fan/Indominus Rex and her actual abilities
So for the past few days, I've seen a lot of arguments about Indominus "winning" most of the fights she honestly shouldn't have won. Let me start off by saying that I am a HUGE fan of the Jurassic Park franchise. It's my favorite movie series to date. However, a lot of people are overestimating what Indominus Rex can even do. So allow me to start off by listing her actual feats (after rewatching the movie, I can confirm that she has more feats than I previously thought) Feats * Overpowered multiple different dinosaurs (such as Anklosaurus and others) who are estimated by science to only weigh at least 4 tons. * Capable of tanking machine gun fire * Cracked a Gyrosphere * Is only around 13.4 mps in speed, which is barely faster than the average running time of a peak human. * Ate her twin * Survived being thrown into a taco shack, giving a maximum level of Small Building (No other feat by Indominus has exceeded this) Other Crap Let it be known that this is a one-time movie monster and has the abilities of the following dinosaurs (as confirmed by the movie) * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Velociraptor * Carnotaurus * Giganotosaurus * Majungasaurus * Rugops * Therizinosaurus as well as: * Cuttlefish * Tree Frog * Pit Viper Snake Everything else included aside from these things is unknown. do not try to give her any other DNA. Aside from all these feats and abilities, people are trying to give I. Rex wins that she shouldn't be able to pull from. The T-Rex (although most likely a different T-Rex than any other movie in the franchise) was capable of overpowering her. Since said T-Rex has barely any other screen time, it's uncertain if I-Rex is actually weaker than what we thought or this T-Rex just got a lot stronger due to evolution. However, it does not change the fact that the T-Rex did overpower her for a short duration. The other thing I see a lot of is people calling I. Rex faster than some characters. Which is flat out wrong. At max, I. Rex is only barely superhuman in speed, like most dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise. This is directly noted in Jurassic World. Anything that's supersonic or faster should easily blitz I. Rex. The biggest problem I've seen with Indominus Rex is speed wank. However it's also worth noting that Indominus could only barely break a small building after being thrown into it. This means if she lunges her entire body mass (which, to get, I'd need the weight, which is unknown at the moment), she can only crush a small building. The only other instance of this was when she crashed through a wall/tore off a ceiling of the original Jurassic Park lobby (both of which were made out of wood, tree type unknown), which should only be Wall Level. She might be able to block bullets, but so can most of the opponents she is pitted against. So with all of that out of the way, please stop having I. Rex win battles she is very much incapable of winning. #StopTheWank2k16 Category:Blog posts